Kaichou vs Kaichou
by rinrinchan00
Summary: [CHAP 2 UPDATED!] "Semua ini berawal saat 6 anggota OSIS menantang anggota geng terkuat di sekolah yang sama, yaitu Rappappa Wind Instrument Club. Pihak siapa yang akan menang?" BAD AT SUMMARY. PLEASE REVIEW, ARIGATOU! —Majisuka Gakuen versi EXO. WARN : TYPO, GS for uke.
1. TEASER

Title : Kaichou vs. Kaichou!

Length : Chaptered

Genre : School Life / Humor —lebih ngarah ke absurd sih— / Romance

Rating : T untuk adegan pukul-pukulan dan tendang-tendangan XD

Pair : Official

WARNING! TYPO, GS for Uke, perubahan marga untuk beberapa orang, bahasa hanya baku saat beberapa bagian ._.

DISCLAIMER : Ide cerita ini langsung terlintas di pikiran saat nonton Majisuka Gakuen berkali kali. XD

Jadi maafkan saya kalau ada kesamaan cerita :')

Cast :

ANGGOTA RAPPAPPA :

- Zhang Yixing, ketua—_kaichou_—nya Klub Rappappa sekaligus wakil ketua klub _dance_. Orang-orang sering menggangapnya dingin, ketus, dan mengerikan. Sangat ditakuti oleh lawan-lawannya. Merupakan Oshima Yuko dari sekolahnya. Meskipun begitu, sangat suka bermain gitar dan bernyanyi di atap sekolah bersama Luhan. Musuh terbesarnya adalah ketua OSIS. Tetapi lama kelamaan ia malah tertarik dengannya. -_-

- Xi Luhan, wakil ketua—_jichou_—nya Klub Rappappa. _Tsundere_ akut. Meskipun ia terlihat manis, namun ia benar-benar sadis dalam menghabisi lawannya. Bisa dikatakan ia adalah Shinoda Mariko versi Rappappa. Teman baik dari Yixing —bahkan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama—. Teman masa kecil Oh Sehun.

- Do Kyungsoo, salah satu dari empat Ratu Langit di Rappappa. Anggota teramah di Rappappa. Punya kekuatan membaca pikiran dan masa lalu. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu jago dalam berkelahi, justru kekuatan tersendirinya yang membuat lawan-lawannya menjadi trauma. Karakternya sangat mirip dengan Torigoya. Tetap saja, ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Yixing.

- Byun Baekhyun, anggota Ratu Langit yang paling _trendy_ dan _fashionable_. Didalam pikirannya hanya EYELINER, EYELINER, dan EYELINER. Sang _moodbuster_ utama di Rappappa. _Tsundere_ kedua setelah Luhan. Jago melumpuhkan lawan dengan _hapkido_ yang ia kuasai sampai sabuk hitam. Hobinya jalan-jalan ke Shibuya. Maka dari itu, ialah Shibuya versi Rappappa.

- Kim Minseok, salah satu anggota Ratu Langit yang menguasai sabuk hitam seperti Baekhyun. Namun dalam seni beladiri yang berbeda. Hobinya makan makanan buatan Kyungsoo. Sama sekali bukan _tsundere_. Pendiam, dan sangat suka menempatkan lawannya di ambang kematian. Black versi Rappappa.

- Huang Zi Tao, anggota termuda dari Ratu Langit. Hobinya belanja di Shibuya bersama Baekhyun. Seorang atlet _wushu_. Selain belanja, hobinya adalah tidur dan bermanja-manja dengan Yixing. Sangat suka dengan darah. Tidak kenal ampun dalam menghabisi lawannya. Tertarik dengan Wu Yi Fan —wakil ketua OSIS—. Ialah Gekikara.

...

ANGGOTA OSIS :

- Kim Joonmyun, ketua—_kaichou_— OSIS di sekolahnya. Terkenal perhatian pada anggota OSIS yang lain. Sangat disukai oleh orang lain karena sifatnya —dan jangan lupa dengan senyum _angelic_nya, plus ketampanannya—. Sangat berambisi untuk menjatuhkan ketua Rappappa, namun hal ini tergantikan seiring bergantinya waktu.

- Wu Yi Fan, wakil ketua—_jichou_— OSIS. Bersifat 11-12 dari Yixing, namun ini wajar saja. YIXING ADALAH SEPUPUNYA! Terobsesi dengan galaksi. Murid laki-laki terfavorit di sekolah —bersama Joonmyun—. Suka memarahi teman-temannya. Hanya benar-benar bersikap OOC didepan komplotannya.

- Park Chanyeol, _senpai_ terfavorit di OSIS. _Moodbuster_ andalan. Hobinya mengganggu hampir semua adik kelas. Selain itu, bermain gitar dan bernyanyi bersama Jongdae di atap sekolah. _Fanboy_ terhebat Jongin. Kenapa terhebat? Karena setiap mereka tanding main _Street Fighters_, Chanyeol selalu kalah. Sekalipun menang, ia akan merelakannya untuk idola tersayang. Dasar -_-

- Kim Jongin, sepupu dari Joonmyun dan Jongdae. Anggota OSIS sekaligus ketua klub _dance_. Kata yang terlintas di pikirannya hanya _CHICKEN, SLEEP, and.._ KYUNGSOO! Jongin sudah mendedikasikan separuh hidupnya untuk menjadi pengurus sebuah _fansite_ Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia memasang poster Kyungsoo sebesar foto keluarga di kamarnya. Ck ck ck

- Kim Jongdae, anggota OSIS populer dengan embel-embel member klub musik terfavorit. Mempunyai kegemaran memanggil sepupunya dengan sebutan 'Jongong'._. .Dan menjahili anggota OSIS yang lain. Sayangnya, perangkap kejahilannya selalu tepat sasaran. Sering dipanggil 'tipi', 'kardus', bahkan Spongebob karena wajahnya yang— ahsudahlah.

- Oh Sehun, salah satu anggota OSIS yang paling populer (lagi?). Sangat suka membully semua kakak-kakaknya. Sering bicara dengan bahasa informal, sekalipun itu dengan _senpai_nya! Merupakan teman masa kecil Luhan —sekalipun Luhan masih tidak mengakuinya—. Teman tanding PSnya Jongin —selain Chanyeol—.

...

Keluarga dari masing-masing ketua:

Dimulai dari _kaichou_-tersayang-oleh-Kepala-Sekolah, Zhang Yixing!

- Zhang Hangeng, ayah Yixing sekaligus saudara kandung ibu Kris. Sosok ayak yang pengertian, dan benar-benar dibutuhkan oleh keluarga-nan-berantakan ini. Direktur dari sebuah perusahaan terkenal di China. Tidak habis pikir kenapa keempat anaknya adalah _gamers_ akut. Dulunya tinggal di Kanada, setelah anak-anaknya sudah cukup besar akhirnya pindah ke Jepang.

- Zhang (Jung) Heechul, ibu Yixing yang bersifat _tsundere_ akut —sama kayak Luhan, dong -_- —. Tapi sayangnya sifat ini gak menurun sama sekali ke anak-anak _absurd_nya. Sering memasak dengan Yixing —yang notabenenya koki dalam keluarga ini—. Dulunya adalah ketua Rappappa —dan kalian pasti sudah tau hal ini menurun ke siapa?—.

- Aiden Zhang a.k.a Donghae, kakak Yixing sekaligus putra tertua di keluarga Zhang. Fans berat band NOAH. Sangat suka membeli ikan hias, namun begitu hanya satu ekor yang masih hidup /watir lah. Mempunyai _XBOX 360_ beserta kaset-kaset _game_nya. _Gamers_ sejati. Sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya. Berkelahi sama jagonya dengan Yixing.

- Amber Zhang, anak tertua kedua setelah Donghae. Meskipun penampilannya 11-12 sama Donghae dan Jonghyun —adiknya—, dia ini perempuan. Sekali lagi, PEREMPUAN! /abaikan. Sering memakai _gakuran_ ke sekolah, _tribute to_ Miyazawa Sae, katanya -_- . Fans berat dari AKB48, dan sering ngidol bareng sama Yixing di rumah. Mempunyai PS 3.

- Octavia Zhang a.k.a Yixing a.k.a Lay, anak ketiga di keluarga. Hampir dinamakan William, karena Heechul pernah mengira dia ini cowok ._. . Maka dari itu, sang ibu menamakannya sesuai dengan bulan kelahirannya, yaitu Oktober, meskipun hanya Kris, Luhan, dan Jongin yang tau soal nama ini. Mempunyai banyak merchandise yang berhubungan dengan AKB48, terutama Akimoto Sayaka! —katanya dia masih gabisa mup on dari Sayaka walaupun udah grad—. Mempunyai PS 4 dan Nintendo Wii U.

- Ty Zhang a.k.a Jonghyun, anak termuda sekaligus adik kesayangan kakak-kakaknya. Hal ini terbukti dengan Donghae yang sering jalan-jalan dengannya, Amber yang rela PS 3-nya dimainkan oleh sang adik, dan Yixing yang sering membuatkan makan siang dengan nugget berbentuk dinosaurus didalamnya-_- . Ini karena Jonghyun adalah maniak dino. Mempunyai PSP yang sering dibawa ke sekolah dan dimainkan sama Kyuhyun —anak temen ayahnya—.

...

Akhirnya, inilah perkenalan keluarga-konglomerat, Kim Joonmyun!

- Kim Siwon, kepala keluarga Kim sekaligus teman baik Hangeng dan Heechul. Kalau Hangeng direktur perusahaan terkenal di China, ia 'menguasai' wilayah Korea. Ayah yang sangat bawel —dalam bahasa gaulnya keseringan ceramah— namun suka memanjakan anak-anaknya. Bersikeras 'menyatukan' keluarga Kim dengan keluarga Zhang dengan cara menjodohkan Joonmyun dengan Yixing —karena Jonghyun gamau dijodohin sama Sulli—.

- Kim Kibum, seorang ibu rumah tangga yang hobinya ngegosip sama tetangga sebelah. Jangankan tetangga aja yang jadi korban pelampiasan curhatnya, Heechul juga _bro_! Dulunya adalah wakil ketua Rappappa —pada masa kepemimpinannya sama Heechul—, tapi kemungkinan hal ini gak nurun sama sekali ke anak-anaknya

- Kim Sooyoung, anak tertua di keluarga Kim. Tingginya setinggi tiang listrik, mungkin nurun dari ayahanda tercinta. Hobinya makan, tidur, mangkir di kantin dan tanding main game di PSnya Amber. Sama-sama fans dari AKB48, maka dari itu ia sering main kerumah Amber buat ngidol bareng —Yixing juga sering diajakin wkwk—. Mendedikasikan hidupnya buat belajar _wotagei_ ke Yixing.

- Kim Joonmyun a.k.a Suho, anak tertua kedua setelah Sooyoung. Meskipun dia punya dua adik, tetap saja tinggi badan adik-adiknya melampaui batas. Maka dari itu ialah anggota keluarga terbully —kalau tidak memakai embel-embel ketua OSIS—. Sering jatuh cinta disaat yang BENER-BENER GAK TEPAT. Sering diajak sama kakaknya buat ngidol bareng di rumah Amber.

- Kim Minho, anak ketiga di keluarga Kim. Kalau tujuan Sooyoung ke rumah Amber buat ngidol bareng, Minho lain! Dia suka —pake banget— tanding XBOX bareng Donghae dan Jonghyun. Sekalian curhat tentang gebetannya yang notabene temen Jonghyun, si Kim Taemin —dan juga temennya Jongin—, katanya.

- Kim Jinri a.k.a Sulli, anak bungsu dan adik kesayangan Minho. Punya kulit seputih Sehun. Dia juga sering main ke rumah Amber —komplotannya—. Suka membawa tas kodok dari Minho kalau sedang bepergian. Umurnya masih dibilang cukup muda, tapi sifatnya lebih dewasa dari kakak-kakaknya. -_-

OCs :

- SHINee members

- f(x) members

- SJ members

- SNSD members

- BTS members

- B1A4 members

* * *

PROLOG

Didalam ruang klub Rappappa.

"Luhan-_nee_! Berhenti bermain-main dengan dengan boneka rusa itu."

"Kyungsoo, berhenti menyapa anak OSIS. Mereka itu memusuhi kita!"

"Baekhyun, sudah kuduga. Kau menukar semua rubikku dengan cermin besar itu kan?!"

"Minseok-_nee_, kumohon jangan menghabiskan isi kulkas lagi..."

"Huang Zi Tao! Kubilang jangan merobek foto Sayaka! Aish."

* * *

Bagaimana jika kita menengok sebentar ke ruang OSIS?

"WU YIFAN! BISA BANTU AKU SEBENTAR?"

"PARK CHANYEOL! BERHENTILAH BERMAIN PS!"

"KIM JONGIN! BERHENTI MAKAN AYAM SEBANYAK ITU!"

"KIM JONGDAE! BERHENTI MEMASANG PERANGKAP TIKUS DI SEKITAR SINI!"

"OH SEHUN! YA AMPUN. BISA BERHENTI BERAEGYO SEBENTAR SAJA TIDAK?!"

* * *

Dan bagaimana keseharian kedua ketua klub ini saat di rumah? Mari kita lihat!

"Donghae-nii, kenapa nada dering handphoneku berubah seperti ini? ..."

"Amber, teganya dikau menyembunyikan semua kaset tutorial _Wotagei_ku! ASDFGHJKL—"

"Seharusnya elu manggil gue _neechan_! Dasar anak nakal.."

"Jonghyun, bekalmu hari ini sudah habis kan?"

"Anak-anak, kita akan kedatangan keluarga Kim!"

"Tunggu dulu, berarti... GUE BAKALAN KETEMU ANAK ITU? ARRGH EMAK SEMBUNYIIN ANAKMU INI!"

"Octavia, berhentilah merengek seakan ini adalah kiamat!"

"NAMAKU INI YIXING, BUKAN OCTAVIA! HUAAAAAA"

* * *

"Anak-anak, kita akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Zhang!"

"ASIK, BAKALAN KETEMU SI AMBARWATI NIH!"

"TANDING PS BARENG DONGHAE-NII SAMA JONGHYUN AH!"

"AMBER AMBER AMBER AKU DATANG!"

"BERARTI GUE KETEMU SAMA BOCAH SATU ITU?! IBU AKU NGGA MAU IKUT!"

"Udeh Suho, iklasin aja waktu lu buat maen ke rumah Yixing!"

* * *

Beginilah keadaannya jika _salah satu_ dari keduanya tidak mau bertemu. Kenapa SALAH SATU? Karena, salah satu dari mereka merasa, 'apa? Dia bakalan _ke rumah gue_? OH MY GOD THIS KINDA OF FEELING ASDFGHJKL GUE HARUS SIAP-SIAP!'. Dan kalian pasti tau ini pemikiran siapa.. -"

Oke, kita skip bagian Lay yang fangirlingan Suho sampai berlebihan. -_-

* * *

Bagaimana nasib komplotan —Jongin Yixing Luhan Kris— ini saat mengetahui ternyata...

"eh, Ngong. Kok gue punya firasat buruk sama Suho ye?"

"Gatau, Lay. Gue juga rada aneh sama Dio."

"Pertanyaan kalian berdua terjawab! Nih." Kris ngasih hapenya ke Jongin sama Yixing. Dan...

"HUWEEE EMAK! SI KAMPRET GA NGEBALAS PERASAAN GUE AAAAAAA"

"YA ALLAH AMPUNI JONGIN! JONGIN SALAH APA SAMA KYUNGSOO? HUWAAAA"

Dan akhirnya keduanya gegulingan di lantai. _Bari jeung ingsreukan deui_! Aish.

"Udah Lay, Ngong. Gue punya solusi nih!"

"APAAN?!"

* * *

Hai!

Aduh akhirnya bisa ngepublish FF ini, meski hanya teaser -"

Tolong review ya, ini untuk menentukan apakah akan dilanjutkan atau dihapus.

AND LAST, MIND TO REVIEW (again)? :')


	2. Inspeksi, Pertandingan, dan Terkurung

Hai._.

Maaf nunggu lama ya XD

Akhirnya saya berhasil melanjutkan FF ini dengan chapter pertama yang kepanjangan -_-"

Sebelumnya, saya akan menjawab beberapa review yang sempat masuk kemaren(?):

**exindira** : Iya ini udah dilanjut XD makasih atas pujiannya :')

**lidyaNatalia** : kamu ga ngerti teasernya? maaf deh n_n lagipula teasernya itu cuplikan dari beberapa chapter yang akan datang hehe

**20Gag** : Sado sama Gakuran yang paling ganteng XD aduh atsuko kacamatanya aduhduh /salah fokus. Ini udah dilanjut~

**starbucks91** : disini ada chanbaeknya kok XD ini udah dilanjut, selamat membaca~

**SodariBangYifan** : disini donghaenya belum muncul kok, tapi langsung muncul di awal chapter depan XD dan jangan lupa dia langsung ngalay wkwk~

**nur991fah **: ini udah lanjut XD nama lay yang mana? octavia zhang? XD

ELFBANA : Ini udah dilanjut :)

minko : yaampun, kece? aduhduh makasih ya :'D mungkin akan dibuat kayak komik-komik jepang /walaupun gayakin hasilnya sekeren itu LOL/.

Karena cuma segitu yang bisa admin bales /emang reviewnya sedikit pe'a n_n/ maka, inilah Kaichou vs. Kaichou chapter 1 yang berjudul "Inspeksi, Pertandingan, dan Terkurung"!

Happy Reading minnasan!~

* * *

06.30

'KRING! KRING!'

"Aish! Dasar _alarm_ terkutuk!" geram seorang pemuda berkulit abnormal(?) yang terganggu karena kegiatan tidurnya terhenti secara paksa

"JONGIN! INI SUDAH JAM SETENGAH TUJUH DAN KAU MASIH INGIN TIDUR SEPERTI _SLOTH_ HAH?!" pekik ibunya yang sedang memasak

Tunggu sebentar..

Ini jam 6, 'kan?

Jongin bergidik ngeri ketika melihat alarmnya.

"INI SERIUS?! AHANJIR IBUUUUUU" oke ini jangan ditiru ya!

"AYO JONGIN BANGUNLAH! IBU MEMASAK AYAM GORENG UNTUK SARAPAN!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin segera menstarter paket turbonya.

Apa itu paket turbo?

Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Jongin anak rumahan —harusnya sih jadi anak kos-kosan—, Jongin mempunyai 3 paket yang bisa ia gunakan kapan saja, yaitu:

1. Paket Standar, bangun jam 06.15, berangkat jam 06.45, semua hal dikerjakan dengan niat yang standar, lempeng. Kayak mukanya /abaikan. Bisa dibayar menggunakan Takoyaki sebungkus.

2. Paket Hemat, bangun jam 06.00, berangkat jam 06.55, semua hal dikerjakan dengan GAK NIAT, atau versi gaulnya "IBU, JONGIN MAU BOLOS SEKOLAH YA!". Untuk paket ini bisa pilih salah satu dari metode ini : Nyicil atau _nganjuk._

3. Paket Turbo, bangun bisa dilakukan jam berapapun, hanya memakan waktu 10-15 menit, dalam paket ini Jongin otomatis mendapatkan semangat 45, plus sekulkas penuh teh impian —gausah nyebut merk juga nanti tau—. Pembayaran dengan cara memberikan _photocard_ Kyungsoo terbaru, atau seekor ayam goreng —dalam kasus ini sang ayam sudah dimusnahkan, tentunya—.

Mungkin kali ini, JONGIN MENJALANKAN PAKET SUPER KILAT!

Dalam kurun waktu 5 menit, Jongin menuruni tangga dengan _creepy smile_ ala Chanyeol. Ibunya seketika bergidik dan hampir jantungan.

"eh tong! Tumben banget lu senyum-senyum kaya orang gila.." cibir Ibunya

"Maklum, emak kan masak ayam goreng! Jongin harus semangat~" Jongin menjawabnya dengan tatapan aku-akan-menghabiskan-seluruh-ayamnya.

"Oh iye. Tadi ada yang ngSMS elu. Kayaknya dari temen, jadi emak ga buka SMSnya. Hehe"

Seketika Jongin keselek. Pipinya langsung bersemu merah.

_"apa itu Kyungsoo-sama? OH MY GOD NGAPAIN DIA SMS GUE?!"_ pikiran nyelenehnya mulai TURN ON.

"_eh tapi kan dia gak punya nomer gue. BISA AJA SI YIXING ATAU LUHAN YANG NGASIHIN NOMER GUE KE DIA AAAAAA_"

"WOII TONG!" gegara ibunya dikacangin, akhirnya memutuskan untuk melempar sebuah panci.

"_ITAI_!" ringis Jongin_-the-dreamer_

"PERIKSA AJA SMSnya!" sang ibu menyodorkan handphone sekaligus awal dari seluruh delusi Kim Jongin.

'Tunggu di atap sekolah, GAK PAKE LAMA.'

Jongin buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya, berlari ke pintu dan memakai sepatu, segera berpamitan ke ibunya. Sang ibu sempat bertanya-tanya, Ada Apa Dengan Jongin.

* * *

06.40, di atap sekolah.

Jongin berlari-lari menuju atap sekolah. Kegembiraan yang ia rasakan tiba tiba memudar mengetahui orang yang menungguinya kurang lebih 10 menitan.

"_OHAYOU GOZAIMASU_ JONGONG!" Ternyata, itu Luhan. LUHAN ANAK RAPPAPPA YA.

Disamping kanan Luhan, berdiri seorang tiang listrik dengan gaya karismatik —meskipun hal itu tidak bisa menutupi kesan konyolnya— yang membuat Jongin hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Disebelah kiri Luhan, berdiri seorang gadis yang menguncir rambutnya dengan tidak benar. Gadis itu menatap langit dengan kosong, _mun ceuk babaturanna mah KEUR NGEBLANK_.

"Ngong, ada yang mau kite-kite bicarain. INI PENTING BANGET." si tiang listrik a.k.a Kris a.k.a Wu Yifan a.k.a Kevin —banyak banget namanya elah-_- —

"Sogokannya mana?" tanya Jongin dengan _smirk_nya.

"DASAR RAKUS ELU YE! Beruntung, '_kaichou_' dan Kris udah nyiapin sogokannya. Nih!" tukas Luhan sambil menyodorkan sebucket ayam goreng.

"AYAM GORENG _COME TO PAPA_~~!" Tanpa basa basi Jongin melahap habis semua ayam gorengnya.

"DOYAN ATAU RAKUS, NGONG?" tanya Kris yang udah menatap Jongin dengan tatapan-idiiiih.

"Dua-duanya, hehe" jawab Jongin

Sang gadis yang sedari tadi diam mematung, akhirnya membuka pembicaraan pentingnya.

"Sudah selesai berbasa-basinya? Kevin, mari bicarakan hal yang ingin kau bicarakan." ucap gadis itu

Kris berdehem, lalu akhirnya dia menceritakan semuanya.

"Baik, aku dan Suho selaku pengurus OSIS melaksanakan inspeksi menyeluruh di sekolah. Kata Suho, ia ingin membuat laporan berapa ruangan yang harus direnovasi."

Luhan bertanya, "Berapa ruangan yang diperiksa? SEMUANYA?"

Kris menggangguk. Luhan bergidik, ditambah lagi dengan Kai yang memberi tatapan aku-akan-membongkar-semuanya.

Kris akhirnya bertanya pada gadis itu,

"Kau tidak mungkin menolak hal ini, 'kan? Jadi, mari kita selesaikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar begitu, Octavia Zhang? Atau yang biasa kusapa Lay."

Gadis bernama Octavia a.k.a Lay menggangguk, dan menunjukkan jati dirinya didepan teman-teman —lebih tepatnya disebut komplotan—.

"Ku terima tantanganmu. Tapi aku punya sebuah permintaan.

.

.

.

.

.

BERHENTI MANGGIL GUE DENGAN SEBUTAN OCTAVIA! DASAR SEPUPU SIALAN!"

Teriakannya malah disambut oleh gelak tawa dari semua yang ada disitu.

Poor Yixing.

"DARIPADA KUPANGGIL KAU WILLIAM! XD" ledek Kris

"NAMANYA SANGAT BERBANDING TERBALIK DENGAN SIFATNYA! XD" Luhan malah ikut-ikutan

Sementara Jongin? Dia masih sibuk 'menjamahi' ayam gorengnya. /apaan dah ayam dijamah -"

"eh, Ngong. Tumben lu gak ngeledek gue hari ini." Lay ngomongnya antara curiga sama terharu

"Ih, selow kali. Nanti kalau ayamnya habis, baru deh!" seru Jongin sambil melahap ayam terakhirnya.

Ngek.

#YixingRapopo

#YixingPastiKuat

"wakil ketua OSIS, wakil ketua Rappappa, ketua klub dance, semua temen gue gaada yang bener. SABLENG BIN EDAN SEMUA." ratap Lay sambil mojok

"Udeh Xingxing, jangan nangis lagi. Bbuing-bbuing~"

Tunggu sebentar..

Kali ini bukan Lohan atau Jongong yang bbuing-bbuing.

ITU SI NAGA WOY! /ganyante.

Semuanya seketika muntah dalam waktu bersamaan. Luhan ngebagiin kantong muntahnya ke Lay, sementara Jongin menggunakan ember ayam goreng.

Poor Kris.

"BTW, Xing. Anak Rappappa gausah masuk pelajaran hari ini." celetuk Kris

"KENAPA?!" tanya Yixing dan Luhan disaat yang bersamaan

"Mana gue tau. Tanya aja si 'boncel'. Gue cuma ngelaksanain perintahnya bro!"

"Ini pasti ada sesuatu!" gumam Luhan

"SESUATU, YANG ADA DI HATIMU~"

Sialan.

Ternyata anak-anak ini pikirannya gaada yang bener.

"Duh, temen-temen gue otaknya belum dibilas kali ye -_-" omel Luhan

"GUE DENGER LOHAN!" Yixing malah membentaknya

Setakut-takutnya Luhan sama ketinggian,

Setakut-takutnya Luhan sama hantu,

DIA LEBIH TAKUT KALAU YIXING UDAH MARAH KAYAK GINI.

"I-iye, maaf."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik."

Kris melirik ke jam tangannya. '_Sudah jam 06.50 ternyata_.' Pikirnya

"Udah ye. Bentar lagi mau masuk nih._ Hayu_, Ngong" sahut Kris sambil menggusur paksa Jongin

Selepas kepergian Kris-Jongin, raut wajah Lay benar benar menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tidak sehat.

"Lay? Lu kaga apa-apa 'kan"

"i-iye kaga apa apa."

Sepertinya Lay menyadari sesuatu yang salah. Penampilan Luhan yang sekarang, pikirnya.

"Luhan..."

"iya?" tanya Luhan dengan _puppy_ _eyes_nya

"Lu baru potong rambut, 'kan?

"ish, ketebak juga. Gimana, gue jadi makin unyu kan?!"

"Iya sih. TAPI POTONGAN RAMBUT LU GAUSAH SEPENDEK ITU!" Lay makin ganyante

Tapi bener juga sih.

Potongan rambut Luhan itu, menjadi pendek, banget malah —kira kira sependek Sado di Majisuka Gakuen, gitu—.

"Gue unyu 'kan?" Luhan malah bertanya lagi

"Terserah dah. _Hayu balik ka klub_!"

"_Hayu_!"

_'Justru potongan rambut lu yang sekarang malah bikin lu ganteng kebangetan to the maximal(?), nyaho teu sih.'_ batin Lay

Sudahlah, mari kita tinggalkan Lay yang sibuk berandai-andai. Apalagi ini bukan FF dengan pairing girlxgirl. -_-

* * *

09.30, Ruang Klub Rappappa

Terdengar suara derap-derap langkah kaki.

Suara itu semakin bertambah keras.

Tetap, hal itu tak menyurutkan suasana mengerikan di dalam ruangan yang sakral itu.

Ruang Rappappa, yang sebentar lagi akan diobrak-abrik.

"Lay, kau serius membiarkan semua rahasia kita terbongkar?

"Tentu saja. Gue terlahir untuk selalu bersikap serius!"

BRAKK!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok ketua OSIS dan ke5 bawahannya /EA/.

"Bagaimana, Rappappa _no Kaichou_, kau sudah siap?" tanya Suho dengan seringainya yang mengerikan

"Aku terlahir untuk serius, kau tau. Dimulai dari ruangan yang mana?" Lay juga tak kalah mengerikannya

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Hening seabad.

"GAUSAH NGELAMAIN WOY! DURASINYA NANTI HABIS! JADI MAU KE RUANGAN YANG MANE, HA?!" Lay ngamuk lagi

Suho langsung _sweatdrop_.

Mungkin gak hanya Suho, semua orang yang ada juga _sweatdrop_.

"Nyante aja kali. RUANGAN YANG ITU!" Suho menunjuk ruangan khusus untuk keempat Ratu Langit

'SIALAN LU.' batin keempat Ratu Langit bersamaan

Ruangan pertama, Ruangan untuk keempat Ratu Langit:

"_What the_?! Ini kan—"

"SEBUCKET AYAM GORENG!"

Jangan tanya siapa yang menemukan ayam goreng itu.

"Seriusan Ngong! Lu mah mikirnya ayam goreng mulu dah."

"Maaf, Suho-_nii_."

'Tumben banget ni anak manggil gue pake embel-embel _niichan_. Kesambet petir apa dia?' batin Suho

"UDAH BURUAN INSPEKSINYA, KIM JOONMYUN! ATAU GUE TENDANG LU KELUAR JENDELA NIH!"

"IYE ZHANG YIXING IYE!"

Gini nih kalau beruang grizzly sama beruang kutub disatuin.

PERANG DUNIA KETIGA YANG ADA.

_Suho : OH JADI MAKSUD LU GUE BERUANG GRIZZLY GITU?!_

_Lay : Lu mah emang cocok jadi beruang grizzly. JANGAN SAMAIN GUE SAMA BERUANG KUTUB LAH!_

_Suho : DIEM LU BERUANG KUTUB!_

_Lay : LU JUGA! NGAPAIN PANGGIL GUE DENGAN SEBUTAN 'BERUANG KUTUB' HAH?!_

_Airi —ini pen namenya author www— : UDAH DIEM LU BERDUA! BIAR ADIL, MENDINGAN SAMA-SAMA JADI HARIMAU! MAU KAGA?! MASIH MENDING GUE KASIH KERINGANAN._

_Suho : KAGA WOY!_

_Lay : OGAH BANGET!_

_Airi : Berisik banget lu berdua, gue jodohin terus nikahin juga lama-lama._

_SuLay : /blushing/ OGAH ATUHLAH!_

_Airi : Tuhkan, mana sama-sama blushing lagi. Haha_

_Lay : Siapa juga yang blushing? Gue lagi ngga enak badan pe'a._

_Suho : Gue juga ngga enak badan nih._

_Airi : Yaudah, ke UKS bareng aja._

_SuLay : KAGA._

_Airi : Biarin, kapan-kapan lagi bisa tidur seruangan?_

_SuLay : /blushing lagi/ GUE KAGA MAU!_

_Airi : Itu lagi. Ngapain pake ngeblushing lagi?_

_Suho : Lu gaperlu tau dih._

_Lay : Pengen tau banget keknya._

_Airi : GUE NGERTI! KALIAN PADA MIKIRIN HAL ITU KAN?! /trolling face kayak Jongdae/_

_SuLay : /ngeblushing untuk ketiga kalinya/ KAGAAAA!_

_Airi : Udah gausah munafik elu elu pada. Wokwokwok_

Oke, mari kita skip perdebatan yang satu ini. ._.

Proses inspeksi berjalan dengan lancar, sampai saatnya Chen membuka lemari khusus yang berisikan..

"YA! APA-APAAN INI?!"

"Apaan sih, Jongdae?" Kris akhirnya ikut memeriksa lemari itu.

"INI KAN...

.

.

.

.

.

_GOTHIC DRESS_?!"

Padahal cuma _Gothic Dress_, ekspresinya ituloh-_-

Terlalu _priceless_, bro.

Akhirnya mereka melihat tulisan yang tertera di pintu lemari itu.

'MILIK BYUN BAEKHYUN.'

"Dress-dress itu kubeli saat jalan-jalan di Shibuya. Tadinya aku tidak tertarik, namun setelah Lay-_nee_ mengatakan aku terlihat cantik memakai itu, dan aku membelinya. Hehe" sahut Baekhyun

Semua menoleh kearah Lay,

"Apa? Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti _Tsundere Queen_." jelas Lay asal-asalan

"Sebenarnya aku juga membelikannya _Gothic Dress_. Benar kan, _nee_?"

_'Baekhyun. Kenapa. Kau. Membocorkan. Aibku. KUSOO!'_ rutuk Lay dalam hatinya

Seketika timbullah niat untuk mengerjai ketua Rappappa.

"berhubung kami belum pernah melihat kalian berdua memakai _Gothic Dress_, bagaimana jika—"

"—memakainya sekarang?" sambung Jongin

"JONGONG ATUHLAH!" Lay udah pasti gamau kalau disuruh make _Gothic Dress_. Apalagi didepan MUSUHNYA men!

"Tenang _neechan_, kami tidak akan membocorkan ini pada siapapun" timpal Chen dan Chanyeol

Sementara Sehun dan Kris? Sedang mempersiapkan kamera. Mau difoto, terus nanti dicetak, katanya.

"BAIKLAH! KAMI AKAN MEMAKAINYA" seru Baekhyun

"YIPPIE!" seru anak OSIS serempak

"_IIE_~!" pekik Lay

Sementara kedua anak ini sedang bertransformasi, mari kita lihat yang lain!

"Gue gasabar liat Lay jadi OOC hari ini, wkwk" ledek Kris

"Alah, paling juga keliatannya kaya member AKB48 yang _kawaii-kawaii_ gitu, muehehe" timpal Jongin

"HAHAHA" yang lain malah ikut-ikutan ketawa

CEKLEK!

Akhirnya keluarlah seorang gadis —lebih tepatnya _Tsundere Queen_— berpakaian seperti member AKB48 yang _kawaii_. Atau mungkin tepatnya member HKT48 aja XD

Sepertinya, prediksi Jongin dan Kris meleset.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat jelek?" tanya Baekhyun

BLUSH!

Entah kenapa, wajah Chanyeol langsung bersemu merah saat itu.

_'Cantik gewla ASDFGHJKLMN' _Chanyeol langsung _fanboying_an di hatinya

Tunggu, ini Chanyeol _fanboying_an atau ngalay ala pemirsa Dahsyat sih? =_=

Sudahlah, lupakan tentang Chanyeol.

"Hai kakak cantik~" goda Jongin

BUKK!

Sebuah jitakan dengan sempurna mendarat di kepalanya Jongin

"_ITAI_!"

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau mengganggu Baekhyun-_neechan_." sungut Chanyeol

"Chanyeol, padahal kalau Jongin menggangu Lay, kau tidak pernah ikut campur.." tukas Sehun

Skakmat, bro.

"Y-YA ODULT! KA—"

"OH SEHUN! PANGGIL YIXING DENGAN SEBUTAN _NEECHAN_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Apa kalian tau siapa yang memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan memarahi Sehun?

Itu Suho. IYA SUHO. MASA IYA KRIS -_- Anak satu itumah gapernah ngurusin sebutan sepupunya sendiri, kecuali Octavia tentunya.

"APA KALIAN PIKIR GUE INI TULI GITU?! KEDENGERAN _NYAHO_!" teriak Lay dari dalam ruangan

"Oh iye. BAEKHYUN, BANTUIN GUE NAPA_. TALINA PABEULIT YEUH!_ HUWEEEE"

"Dengan senang hati _neechan_!" Akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan membantu kakaknya yang super-duper _riweuhna_ minta digaplok.

"JIR SI LAY _RIPUH TEUING_! WOKWOKWOK" seru Jongin yang semangat-semangatnya ngebully Lay

"LAY, GUE LAPORIN SI AMBARWATI BOLEH? HAHAHA" sepupunya Lay malah ikut-ikutan pula.

Gak lama kemudian, Baekhyun muncul dengan membawa sebuah kejutan.

"HADIRIN SEKALIAN, MARI KITA SAMBUT KETUA KLUB RAPPAPPA A.K.A ZHANG YIXING!"

"ZHANG YIXING! ZHANG YIXING!"

Ternyata, antusiasme dari para penggemar —dadakan— Lay belum surut, pemirsa!

"EKAMVRET LU YA BAEK! ASDFGHJK—"

Belum sempet Lay ngelanjutin ucapannya, Baekhyun udah keburu narik dia keluar ruangan.

Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung _sweatdrop_.

Orang yang didepan mereka itu Zhang Yixing, 'kan?

Ketua klub yang isinya anak berandalan _absurd_ semua, 'kan?

Kenapa..

KENAPA DIA MAKIN MIRIP KAYAK OSHIMA YUKO CAMPUR MISAKI MEI, SIH?!

Jadi, intinya Lay bener-bener kaya lagi ngecosplay.

KEREN BRO!

HIDUP BYUN BAEKHYUN!

"Tinggal pake penutup mata, beres deh." tukas Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara KrisHun udah sibuk moto-motoin Lay,

"Ini . Bener . Bener. Elu. Kan. Yixing?" tanya Suho yang udah gelagapan

"iya ini gue! Kaga usah kaget sebegitunya segala, rese banget dih." jawab Lay dengan ekspresi '-_-'nya

Dan entah kenapa, suasana _awkward_ ini malah diiringi dengan lagu B1A4 yang Beautiful Target. (note : admin nulis bagian ini sambil dengerin lagunya, wkwk)

Oh, pantes.

Karena gaada guru yang ngajar satupun, anak-anak Biwan ngegelar konser dadakan di lapangan.

_'plis lah Baro dan Kawand-kawand /pake d biar rada gereget/, lagunya kaga ada yang lain?! Gue bisa mati sambil mangap disini!'_ batin Suho

_Suho : AIRIII! Elu hobi banget bikin gue gila di chapter ini -_-_

_Airi : Takdir itumah. /pasang wajah lempeng/_

_Lay : Sabar aja, boncel. Wkwk_

_Suho : NGAPAIN LU MANGGIL GUE BONCEL HAH?!_

_Lay : Emang kenyataan, pan._

_Suho : ZHANG YIXING ELU BENER-BENER RESE! ARRGH!_

_Lay : Apa yang barusan lu bicarain? GUE RESE, HA?_

_Suho : IYA ELU RESE!_

_Airi : UDAH STOP WOY! BALIK KE CERITA GIH!_

Entah kenapa, ini anak dua-duanya hobi banget berantem. -_-

_Back to story!_ /sok inggris/.

"ECIEEE CHANYEOL SAMA SUHO JATUH CINTA TERNYATA~"

"GUE GAK LAGI JATUH CINTA!" seru keduanya serempak

Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo datang membawa sebucket AYAM GORENG lagi. Gue bosen sama ayam goreng kalau kaya gini terus :'v

Pas Kyungsoo lagi jalan, entah kenapa kayak ada sesuatu yang membuat dia HAMPIR KEPELESET. Soalnya, keburu ditolong Suho.

Kyungsoo. Ditolong. Suho

Oke, AKU RAPOPO.

Semangat Jongin langsung memudar melihat peristiwa-yang-hampir-menjadi-adegan-lovey-dovey kalau ga diinterupsi sama Lay.

Ternyata, yang cemburu gak hanya satu orang saja.

DUA ORANG WOYY! /ganyante.

"ehem!" Kris malah ikut-ikutan nginterupsi. Demi sepupu, apasih yang engga —apalagi kalau sepupunya jadi cosplayer terbaik hari ini—, katanya.

"UDAH NGINSPEKSI RUANGAN INI?! BURUAN INSPEKSI RUANGAN LAIN! GUE MAU PULANG NIH!" Lay teriak-teriak kayak orang frustasi

Kyungsoo yang dimarahi _kaichou_nya langsung panik sendiri.

"_k-kaichou, daijoubu desuka_?" [ketua, apa kau baik-baik saja?]

"_Hai_. Dan sekali lagi, jangan panggil aku _kaichou_. Panggil saja aku Yixing, Lay, Xingxing, NIICHAN PUN TIDAK APA-APA. AYO KITA INSPEKSI RUANGAN LUHAN!" seru Lay, diikuti Jongin yang masih menunduk lesu, dan anggota OSIS dan Rappappa yang lain.

"Tapi, aku akan berganti baju dulu. Silahkan pergi duluan." Lay menarik Baekhyun pergi

* * *

Setelah menginspeksi ruangan Luhan, yang bener-bener gak seru —didalamnya hanya ada rubik dan _kendama_, kata Kris—. Akhirnya mereka sudah berada di depan ruang tersakral, ruang khusus ketua Rappappa.

Katanya, Luhan dan keempat Ratu Langit sekalipun gatau ruang ini isinya apa aja. Maklum, Lay ngerahasiain ruangannya dengan bener-bener.

Pas Lay mau ngebuka gemboknya, dia nanya ke Jongin.

"Ngong, deskripsiin _moodbooster_ terampuh menurut lu."

"_Moodbooster_ terampuh? Kalau ada yang punya PS 4 sama kaset-kasetnya yang sebanyak satu rak buku, punya komputer yang bisa dipake WiFian GRATIS, UDAH MUNGKIN ITU AJA HEHE" Jongin nyengir lebar

"Udah gue duga, LOL."

Saat pintu ruangan terbuka, semua orang kaget bukan main. Apalagi Jongin sama Chanyeol.

"INI RUANGANNYA ELU, ZHANG YIXING?!" semua anak serempak menanyainya

"iye, udah ayo masuk. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, hehe"

Pas didalem ruangan, mereka yakin kalau ini bukan ruangannya Lay. INI SIH APARTEMENNYA!

Ada dapur,

Ada kamar mandi,

Bahkan ada juga sebuah studio yang ukurannya lumayan gede!

"GUE INGIN MAIN GITAR! LAY-_NEE_ GUE MAU KE STUDIO!" sahut Chanyeol

"Iye kaga apa-apa!"

"Gue ikut lah!"

"Gue juga oi!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan akhirnya ngikutin Chanyeol ke studio.

Sepertinya,

Si Jongin kayaknya bener-bener diuji hari ini.

Ada PS4 beserta kaset-kaset yang jumlahnya hampir segudang,

Ada banyak komik-komik keren yang separuhnya udah ga diterbitin,

BAHKAN PERMAINAN PUMP YANG BIASA JONGIN MAININ DI TIMEZONE!

'_INI GAMUNGKIN BANGET!_' batin Jongin sambil berusaha menghapus airmata harunya

"Ngong... Gimana kalau kita tanding main PS?" tanya Lay dengan _smirk_ andalannya. Sejak kapan Lay punya _smirk_? Tenang aja, ini mah _smirk_nya si Jongong.

"GUE GAAKAN BILANG ENGGA!" seru Jongin yang semangatnya yang udah _overload_.

"Tapi rasanya gak seru kalau tanding maen PS aja. Gimana kalau tanding maen Pump sama maen alat musik? SETUJU?"

"SETUJU UDAH SETUJU! Biar anak-anak yang lain jadi jurinya! Dan, yang kalah harus turutin permintaan yang menang! Deal?"

"DEAL!"

Lalu mereka berjabat tangan dan mempersiapkan seluruh strategi yang akan diperlukan untuk pertandingan dadakan ini.

* * *

11.00, ruangan khusus Zhang Yixing

"HAI! Dengan saya Kim Minseok,"

"Dan saya Huang Zi Tao,"

"Selamat datang di pertandingan— Tao, apa nama pertandingannya?"

"Aku juga tak tau. Namakan saja pertandingan."

"Mana sambutan dari para pendukung Jongin?!"

"JONGIN AKU PADAMU!"

"Kok jadi alay gini ye-_- Ayo lanjutin kak" timpal Jongin

"Dan mana sambutan dari pendukung Yixing-nee?!"

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Hening seabad.

"OH OKE FINE GAADA YANG NGEDUKUNG GUE! LIAT AJA NANTI, AWAS YE ELU-ELU PADA!"

#PoorYixing

Lay akhirnya nyuruh para MC buat mulai ke ronde pertamanya. /jangan negatif thinking pls

Ronde pertama : Main Gran Turismo sampe putaran ke5 di PS4

Pertandingan ini berlangsung dengan benar-benar ricuh, bagaimana tidak juga sih..

"NGONG JANGAN TABRAK MINI COOPER GUE WOY!"

"LAY GAUSAH NYALIP-NYALIP LAH! _GEUS NYAHO URANG TEH JANTUNGAN_"

"PLIS JONGONG GAUSAH DORONG-DORONG MOBIL GUE!"

"SIAPA YANG NGEDORONG MOBIL ELU?! MOBIL ELU YANG KELAMBATAN _NYAHO_!"

Kericuhan ini terus berlangsung sampai ketika..

"NGONG AW— HANJIR GUE KALAH MAIN INI UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA ASDFGHJKL" Lay langsung gegulingan di lantai

"YEEEE IBU ANAK KESAYANGANMU MENANG!" Jongin langsung bangkit dan menyapa semua fans dadakannya

Sementara Lay? Fansnya lagi ngelu-eluin si Jongin yang ada. Watir ih :(

Ronde Kedua : Main pump dan nariin 3 lagu

"Untuk ronde ini, pemenang bisa memilih 3 lagu yang akan dibawakan. Jadi silahkan memilih lagunya!" sahut Minseok

"AKB48 – Uza, NMB48 – Kamonegix, sama SKE48 – Sansei Kawaii!" jawab Jongin dengan mantapnya

(note : bagi yang penasaran sama ke3 PV itu silahkan cek Youtube atau Dailymotion XD)

_'lagu kaporit gue semua itumah XD'_ batin Lay kesenengan

"eh Ngong, sejak kapan lu ngefans sama idol grup?" tanya Luhan

"Sejak ngidol bareng sama Lay! Oshi gue mah Atsuko Maeda."

"WHAT? Cieee ngidol bareng ciee~" goda anak-anak yang lain

"SIALAN LU NGONG KENAPA BONGKAR-BONGKAR AIB GUE HAH?!"

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Lay sama Jongin ngeoshiin member yang udah grad? Jawabannya kemungkinan besar karena virus susah mup onnya Lay udah nyebar ke Jongin /jawaban macam apa ini.

Saat lagu pertama diputar, mereka serempak meneriakan, "UZA!"

Disini tariannya Lay bener-bener _perfect_, Jongin aja sampe terbengong dan akhirnya gak sempet nginjek-nginjek —yang sering maen pump pasti ngerti maksud gue '-'—

Lagu kedua akhirnya diputar, dan mereka meneriakan, "KAMONEGIKKUSU!"

Lay bener-bener kelabakan, karena dia gak pernah nari lagu Kamonegix sebelumnya.

'_MAMPUS LU_!' batin Jongin sampe akhirnya ketawa-ketawa sendiri

Dan akhirnya sampai di lagu terakhir. Tidak lupa mereka meneriakkan, "SANSEI, KAWAII DE!"

Sebenarnya, gue curiga kenapa si Jongin bisa ngalay bareng Lay disaat-saat yang penting banget.

Disini, keduanya bener-bener _perfect_ sampai si Jongin kecapekan —karena terlalu semangat— dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"NGONG LU KENAPE?!" tanya Lay yang panik _overload_

"Kaga ape-ape, gue terlalu semangat keknya"

"Udah gue bilangin Ngong, Acchan gamungkin dateng ke sini. Jangan berharap yang engga-engga deh.."

"APAHUBUNGANNYA ZHANG YIXING -_- _Hayu_ istirahat." Jongin langsung narik tangan Lay

"iye dah, padahal ini belum selesai.. -_-"

Tanpa mereka sadari, berpasang-pasang mata telah melirik mereka dengan tatapan cieee-KaiLay-kayak-udah-pacaran.

"Minseok-_jie_, siapa diantara mereka yang memenangkan ronde ini?"

"Memangnya siapa duluan yang berhenti menari?"

"Si Jongin"

"Baiklah, ronde kedua dimenangkan oleh _Kaichou_ Rappappa!" seru Minseok dengan semangat berapi-api

"HA? Gue menang?" tanya Lay dengan mukpolnya

"Iye, dasar telmi -_-" timpal Jongin

"Lebih telmi elu yang ngarepin Acchan dateng ke sini -_-" sindir Lay

Sepertinya, Suho dan Kyungsoo benar-benar diuji imannya.

Mereka gapernah liat KaiLay yang sedeket itu.

Selain itu, mereka baru pertama kali ngeliat KaiLay keringetan sebanyak itu.

Sambil menyelam minum air.

Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. HAHAHA

_I feel you, kids_! XD

* * *

Saat break time, anggota OSIS —kecuali Suho tentunya— sibuk men'cie-cie'kan si Jongin.

"Ngong, tadi lu pura-pura jatuh ya biar ditolongin sama Lay?" sindir Kris

"cieee Jongong cieeee"

"LU SALAH PAHAM KRIS! DAN ELU SEHUN, MALAH CIE-CIE LAGI!"

"Lay, gue bakalan laporin ke si Ambarwati ye! XD"

"DASAR SEPUPU SIALAN -_-"

"Udeh jadian aja Ngong. Kita semua ngedukung kok wkwk." goda Sehun

Serempak mereka menolak mentah-mentah,

"KAGAAAAA!"

"Kompakan mulu ish :v Gue iri woy" ledek Chen

Dan gasengaja, si Jongin membuka aib orang —lagi—.

"Udeh Chen, kompakan aja sama _Xiumin_-nee."

"JONGONG KENAPA LU BUKA-BUKA AIB GUE?!"

"itumah bukan aib, kenyataan weh."

Dan sekarang, keadaan sudah terbalik dengan anak OSIS plus Lay yang men'cie-cie'in Chen.

"PLIS GUE MAKIN GILA KALAU DIEM DISINI TERUS -_-" keluh Kris

"Kevin, lagak lu semacam gapunya kecengan aja dih -_-" sindir Lay

"DIEM LU OCTAVIA."

Ups.

Kayaknya Kris keceplosan deh.

Dan Lay bersumpah gaakan ada hari esok buat sepupunya.

"HAH? OCTAVIA SIAPE?" tanya anak-anak OSIS sama keempat ratu langit

"itu, si Lay." timpal Jongin

Luhan natep Kris dan Jongin dengan tatapan diem-lu-berdua-atau-besok-tinggal-bawa-nama-aja.

"SIALAN LU KEVIN! MAU GUE BOCORIN KECENGAN ELU, HA?! DAN ELU NGONG! GUE GAAKAN BELIIN AYAM GORENG BUAT LU SELAMA SEBULAN!"

"TIDAK!"

"udeh bocorin aja Lay. Wkwk" Luhan malah ikut-ikutan mengompori kedua anak itu

"WOY! ELU-ELU PADA MAU DENGERIN GA? XD"

Dan otomatis, anak anak OSIS plus anggota Rappappa langsung standby. Dasar perkumpulan gossipers. -_-

"JADI KECENGANNYA KEVIN ITU SALAH SATU DARI RATU EMPAT LA— HMPPFH!" Belum sempet Lay bilang 'Ratu Empat Langit', mulutnya keburu _dibekem_ sama Kris.

Spontan, tangan Kris langsung ditepis sama Suho.

CIE YANG DIBELAIN. XD

"KRIS JAN MAEN ANARKIS LAH! ZHANG YIXING BURUAN LANJUTIN!"

"OKE KIM JOONMYUN!"

"ehem. HOBI KECENGANNYA JALAN SAMA BAEKHYUN DI SHIBUYA!"

"SIAPE SIH KECENGANNYA KRIS QAQ" Chanyeol makin gasabaran

"LUHAN-_NEECHAN_?" Sehun asal nebak

Seketika dia digaplok sama Luhan,

"GUE BUKAN RATU EMPAT LANGIT WOY!"

"KYUNGSOO?" tanya Chen

"_Boro-boro, Shibuya oge urang mah teu nyaho dimana_ -_-" celetuk Kyungsoo dengan logat Sunda yang fasih

"TERSISA DUA ORANG LAGI! AYO AYO AYO!" seru Jongin dan Lay dengan semangat mengompori teman-temannya

Kris malah facepalm.

'_Nasib apa gue dapet sepupu sableng macem ni =_=_' batin Kris

"OH IYA GUE TAU! SI 'ITU' KAN?!" Kenapa Luhan yang menjawab, ya? -_-

"LU KAN UDAH GUE CERITAIN HAN WKWK" timpal Lay

"SABLENG LU BERDUA!" teriak Kris

"GUE TERMASUK KAGA NIH? XD" celetuk Jongin

"TERSERAH LU AJA NGONG -_-"

_'gak temen gue, gak kecengan gue, dua-duanya sama sablengnya. -_-'_ batin Suho

_'TUNGGU DULU, SEJAK KAPAN GUE NGECENG ZHANG YIXING ASDFGHJKL'_

Gak lama kemudian, Lay ditarik keluar ruangan sama Kris —yang pasti Suho ngikut juga—.

Sebelum keluar ruangan, Lay nyuruh Jongin ngebocorin nama kecengannya Kris.

"Sogokannya mane Lay?"

"Dasar -_- IYE DAH NANTI GUE KASIH SINGLE ATSUKO MAEDA YANG TIME MACHINE NANTE IRANAI SAMA SEVENTH CHORD! BURUAN NAPA, GUE ADA SEDIKIT MASALAH NIH!"

"OKE BOS!"

Giliran Atsuko Maeda mah, si Jongin langsung semangat 45. Dasar -_-

"GUE BISA GILA PUNYA SEPUPU KAYAK LU, LAY! =_="

"Untuk sementara mah bersyukur dulu :v"

Dan akhirnya Kris berhasil menggusur Lay —yang diikuti Suho— keluar ruangan

"Pada penasaran ga? Yaudah gaakan dikasihtau."

"IYA PENASARAN JONGONG BURUAN NAPE!"

"NAMANYA GEKIKARA!" sahut Jongin

Yang penasaran siapa itu Gekikara bisa cek pengenalan tokoh :v

DEG!

Tao gelagapan sendiri

"CIEEEEE CIEEEEE GEKIIII~" Anak-anak Rappappa serempak menggoda Tao

_'PERASAAN GUE TERBALAS! :'D'_ batin Tao

"Gekikara itu siapa? '-' "

"ITU!" Jongin menunjuk Tao

Tao tetep _stay cool_, karena gak mungkin kalau dia teriak-teriak gajelas kaya _fangirl_nya Kris.

INI MASALAH HARGA DIRI, BRO!

Meskipun dia malah ngegigitin kukunya sendiri. Gekikara banget ini mah :v

* * *

Sementara anak-anak sibuk mencie-ciein Tao, mari kita tengok keadaan Lay!

Karena Lay gak bisa diem, Kris makin ngerasa dia ini penculik anak SMA. Akhirnya Lay dan Suho dikurung di kelas yang gak kepake deket atap sekolah. Kalau kata anak-anak sih, katanya kelas itu ada 'penunggu'nya.

Bagi yang mau bertanya kenapa Suho juga ikut dikurung, salahkan dia kenapa sembarangan ngikutin Lay. Kasian ya -_-

"KEVIN BUKAIN PINTUNYA NAPA!" teriak Lay sambil nendang-nendang pintu

"Percuma, Xing. Dia udah turun kebawah, mana kedengeran suara lu nya."

"iye gue tau Joon, tu anak bener-bener ye. Masa nama gue dibocorin segala-_-"

"Tapi gue ngga nyangka kalau nama lu Octavia. Berarti lu pernah tinggal di luar negeri, ya?" tanya Suho

"eh? Kris gak pernah cerita sama lu?"

"ngga gitu juga, dia selalu cerita tentang temennya di Kanada yang hampir ngebunuh dia."

Lay jadi inget masa lalunya, pas Kris ditabrak sama mobil yang dikendarain temennya.

"hn. Gue gak nyangka dia masih inget kejadian itu."

"Lu juga tau cerita itu?"

"Yo. Dia gak pernah nyeritain sampe detailnya, kan?"

"Iye. Ceritain coba"

Lay pun menceritakan kejadian saat Kris ditabrak mobil. Katanya, Lay ngeliat temennya Kris sekilas didalem mobil itu. Pas sekolah, akhirnya Lay ngeberaniin diri untuk nanya kenapa temennya Kris gak ngejenguk ke rumah sakit. Temennya Kris itu malah keceplosan bilang kalau dia yang nabrak. Dan Lay bilang, saat itu jiwa _Yankee_nya keluar untuk pertama kalinya. Jadilah, orang itu berakhir dengan babak belur ditangan Lay. Padahal, saat itu Lay masih kelas satu _Chuugakuen_ dan temennya Kris itu kelas satu _Jyogakuen_.

"Jadi.. Alasan lu selama ini jadi _yankee_ adalah ngelindungin Kris?"

Lay tersenyum —dan ga langsung dia nampilin _dimple_nya yang bikin Suho nge_blushing_ sendiri— , lalu ia mengatakan,

"Engga juga. Terkadang, lu bisa menemukan hal-hal penting dalam berkelahi."

Suho kayaknya masih gak mudeng dengan perkataan Lay.

"Tapi ga masalah juga sih, kalau lu belum ngerti." Lay lalu menepuk bahu Suho

"Tetapi, pernah suatu ketika gue gagal ngelindungi orang yang gue sayangin."

"ha?"

"Lu masih inget kejadian ketika salahsatu anak _Chuugakuen_ kita dulu yang meninggal pas berantem?"

(note : Dulunya Lay sama Suho satu _Chuugakuen_, makanya jangan heran kalau didepan temen-temen mereka sok-sokan gak kenal, kalau gaada temen-temennya jadi akrab. LOL)

"itu yang meninggal namanya Yukiko kan? Seinget gue sih."

"Sebenarnya.. Gue sama Yukiko temenan dari gue pindah ke sekolahnya elu. Dan, Yukiko itu cinta sama elu, Joon. Sampai suatu ketika temennya Kris dateng lagi dan ngajak gue duel satu lawan satu. Bodohnya gue! Kenapa Yukiko bisa dateng duluan di tempat perjanjian dan bilang dia ngewakilin gue. Gue gagal, Joon. Gue datang disa—"

"GAUSAH DILANJUTIN PLIS."

"Tapi gue—"

"UDAH GUE BILANG GAUSAH DILANJUTIN!" bentak Suho

"Lu sahabat gue kan? Kenapa lu gapernah bilang soal Yukiko, ha?" Sepertinya, Suho akan benar-benar marah pada Lay

"gue kira lu ga tau so—"

"APA LU PIKIR GUE IDIOT SAMPAI GATAU ANAK SEKELAS SENDIRI? GUE JUGA CINTA SAMA DIA, XING!"

DEG!

Suho.. Cinta.. Sama Yukiko?

_'pupus sudah harapan gue. KEVIN PLIS KELUARIN GUE DARI KENYATAAN PAHIT INI!'_ batin Lay

"Terus, kalau lu juga cinta sama Yukiko, kenapa dulu gak langsung bilang aja?! Apa lu pikir Yukiko punya orang yang dia sukain selain elu? ENGGA!"

"Gimana gue tau Yukiko suka sama gue kalau elunya kaga bilang? Sahabat macam apa sih, lu?" tanya Suho sarkastik'

OKE INI JLEB BANGET.

"Kalau tau bakalan gini, gue lebih memilih ngediemin elu pas di _chuugakuen_ dulu, Xing. Gue nyesel punya temen kayak elu."

"Dan gue berharap gak ingin ketemu elu lagi."

TIGA KALI JLEBNYA INI MAH.

Tanpa sadar, akhirnya Lay benar-benar menangis.

"Lu mau gue menghilang? Tenang aja Joon. Suatu saat dimana gue babak belur diluar sana dan hemofilia gue mulai menyerang, itu tandanya permohonan elu terkabul Joon. SELAMAT! DAN MUNGKIN SEBENTAR LAGI PERMOHONAN LU TERKABUL! HAHAHA." Dan akhirnya Lay tertawa lepas —meski kesannya tawa psikopat dan dipaksain banget—.

"s-sejak kapan elu punya hemofilia?"

"SEJAK GUE LAHIR! Dan lu tau gak, saat Yukiko meninggal, bahkan gue juga sekarat HAHA! Padahal pas temennya Kris nyerang gue, gue harusnya gak balik nyerang dia! Mungkin gue udah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana! HAHAHA."

"XING ELU KAGA BOLEH NGOM—"

CKLEK!

Akhirnya pintu sudah dibuka.

Hidup Wu Yi Fan!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian udah boleh ke— LAY KENAPA MATA LU SEMBAB GITU?!"

Lay cuma bisa _fakesmile_, terus bilang, "gapapa. Gue baik-baik aja kok"

"TAPI EKSPRESI LU GAK MENJELASKAN KALAU LU IT—"

"udah gue bilang kan. Gue cuma kurang istirahat kok."

Kris pun memaklumi tingkah sepupunya yang sedikit OOC ini. Tapi, walaupun Lay bilang kalau dia gapapa, Kris udah ngerti kalau _mereka_ pasti ada masalah.

"ehm. Yaudah, gue anter lu pulang sekarang."

"T-Tapi—"

"Udah kaga apa-apa! Ayo buruan" Kris menarik Lay dan membawanya pulang —pake mobilnya Kris, wkwk— dan meninggalkan Suho yang penuh dengan kesalah pahaman.

FYI aja nih ya, Suho sama Kris kesekolahnya pake mobil. Maklum sih, orang kaya wkwk.

* * *

Di dalem mobil,

"Lay, lu ada masalah sama si boncel kan? ADA KAN? UDAH GUE DUGA!"

Seketika Lay menjitak sepupunya,

"GUE BELUM NGOMONG UDAH LU JAWAB DULUAN. MAU LU APASIH, DASAR PE'A=_="

"woles kak."

"YANG ADA ELU YANG LEBIH TUA KEVIN!"

"Gue ngalah aja Octavia-_- Daripada lu bengong terus, nyanyi gih."

"Emang disini ada mesin karaoke?" tanya Lay —masih dengan muka polosnya—

"Kaga ada juga sih._. Tapi kan elu jarang nyanyi, kali-kali lah."

"Ngik._. Tanpa lu suruh juga gue pengen nyanyi sebenarnya mah."

Kris tak henti-hentinya bersyukur.

_'INI PERTAMA KALI DALAM BERTAHUN-TAHUN LAY MAU NYANYI LAGI! Must spend it wisely XD' _batin Kris

Dan Lay akhirnya nyanyi lagu Ailee yang judulnya Shower of Tears. Otomatis Kris yang dapet bagian rappnya Baechigi.

TUNGGU DULU, INI SEBENARNYA PERJALANAN PULANG KERUMAH LAY ATAU KONSER BERJALAN?! =_=

"SUARA LU LUAR BIASA!" puji Kris dengan nada bicara dimirip-miripin Ariel NOAH.

"Lu ngomong gitu berasa kayak Donghae-_nii_ sumpahnya -_- ."

"Eh iye, kayaknya gue bakalan stay dirumah lu sampe malem." sahut Kris

"LAH KENAPE?!"

"Gue kangen sama kakak adik lu XD"

"Alah lu, kayak gapernah ketemu selama bertahun-tahun aja."

"dan, gue sama kakak-kakak lu bakalan nyoba nenangin elu. Oke?"

Dan mereka akhirnya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Yang tanpa sadar meninggalkan teman masing-masing dengan pertandingan yang —dianggap— dimenangkan oleh Jongin.

—TBC—

_Suho : Akhirnya gue udah lepas dari semua penderitaan di chapter ini :')_

_Airi : Yang jadi masalah baru, si Lay mungkin bakal menghindar dari lu._

_Suho : Lu gabakalan menghindar dari gue kan, Xing?_

_Lay : Menurut lu? /walks away/_

_Suho : Terus gue harus gimana?_

_Airi : Udah kejar Lay aja, wkwk_

_Suho : ZHANG YIXING TUNGGUIN GUE WOY! /kabur/_

_Airi : Makanya jangan macem-macem sama ketua Rappappa. XD_

* * *

PREVIEW NEXT CHAPTER:

_'Saya, Kim Joonmyun, mengumumkan untuk mengadakan duel satu lawan satu dengan Ketua Rappappa.'_

"Ini bukan satu lawan satu,

INI ADALAH ENAM LAWAN ENAM!"

"DAN LU PIKIR SEMUA PENDERITAAN INI HANYA ELU YANG NANGGUNGNYA? TIDAK, BODOH!"

"Pihak yang kalah harus menaati permintaan dari pemenang. BAGAIMANA?"

* * *

Sekali lagi maaf ya kalau Chapter ini kepanjangan, atau kependekan mungkin? XD

Last, mind to review?

Tapi nggak apa-apa sih kalau ngga review._. Walaupun hanya memfollow/memfavoritkan cerita ini, _it means a lot yeah!_ /sok inggris/

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan! :D


	3. Battle has Started! (Part 1)

p class="MsoNormal"strongNOTE!/strong/p 


End file.
